Talk:GURPS Monster Hunters
Contacts Can I suggest adopting the Contact houserules outlined here? http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=772748&postcount=94 400 points is getting to be around the point where that starts being a really good idea given how well Ally scales (and Contacts don't). --Harald387 03:17, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, since I pretty much inspired that rule, I think it's a good one. Definitely need to right it down, but I forgot because in my mind that's how contacts work. --Mark 12:18, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Proposal: Alternate Vampires Not being able to go out in daylight /at all/ is crippling and difficult to game. It should still be difficult for vampires to function during daylight hours (they ARE creatures of the night!) but making it deadly to do so risks leaving the PC out of a large portion of the group's adventures. Proposal: Remove Weakness (Sunlight) from the PC vampire template. Add 'Night-time only' (-20%) to the Extra ST, Extra DX, Extra Per, and Extra Basic Speed found on the template (Making those cost 40, 32, 8, and 16, respectively, saving 24 points. Add Chronic Depression (Daylight Hours Only, -20%) (12-) -12 to the template. This doesn't represent actual depression, but the general lethargy and inability to function that the vampire suffers while the sun is in the sky. NPC vampires may use this, or may use the original Weakness. It might be a feature of 'redeemed' PC vampires that they don't suffer the traditional problems with sunlight. Alternately, applying enough sunblock and wearing heavy clothes (as seen in 'Blade') might be enough to shield a vampire from the sun's effects, in which case we go with the original template. Thoughts? --Harald387 15:47, April 16, 2011 (UTC) It's not a bad idea. We could also change the Weakness to Fatigue Only (-50%), so a vampire could move around in public for 3-5 minutes before the fatigue started getting to him. They'd still die if let out in the sunlight long enough. If we go the Chronic Depression route, we might even make it Chronic Depression 9- (Direct Sunlight Only, Variable -50%) -12 so the vampire can plot, plan, or do research while out of the sun, but would risk damage and inactivity while in the sun. Other teammates or the vampire himself could transport him during the day, in a well-shielded car. Hmmmm... maybe rule that heavy enough clothing changes the damage to Fatigue and makes it occur every 5 minutes? How long should the vampire be able to operate during daylight? (I confess I didn't even consider the question, because I don't like vampires and never even looked at the template). --Mark 23:55, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I think I like your take on the Chronic Depression route best. The vampire is at GREATLY reduced effectiveness during daylight hours in general, and lethargic and really quite useless in the sun, but not actually *at risk of death* because the adventure is taking place at noon. --Harald387 21:44, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::The vampire template doesn't have "Doesn't Sleep", and doesn't have FP, so staying up "all day" is going to result in actual HT penalties along with the regular problems of being sleepy most of the time. So the vampire is, even with the alternate daytime "depression", going to be at least partly restricted in daytime activity. ::Bruno 12:40, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, so obviously I read the Vampire template very closely. :::Alright, a Chronically Depressed vampire who is taking physical damage because he is staying up during the day isn't doing super well, but hey, vampire. Maybe a really weak (like 1d per hour or something variable) weakness to sunlight. So the vampire can do stuff, but needs his friends pushing him around so he doesn't just go into a stupor and burn to death. --Mark 01:41, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Inhumans I am amused that Inhumans come with IQ 12 out of the gate. Kevin is trying to talk me into making a "minotaur" Inhuman; a quick glance over the Demons suggests I could actually stickytape one together as a demon, and I'd actually end up with an IQ 12 minotaur. Will wonders never cease? I'm half entertaining the idea of a Minotaur with a minigun, but I'm pretty sure miniguns are too OTT and not appropriate under most circumstances. OTOH, with the Inhuman being a semi-wise hero with intimate knowledge about the supernatural (as well as the ability to wade directly into combat and get messy) making a demon with a knack for/obsession with little puzzles, like decryption, labyrinths, puzzle-boxes and those metal link puzzles, is really tickling me. Mark, do you know yet if you're allowing Inhumans? Bruno 15:07, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Further contemplation reveals that a variation on package 8 would be enough to put a seriously minotaur twist on the demon template. ;Package 8 Variant Minotaur: * Damage Resistance 3 (Skull Only) 5 * Damage Resistance +2 (Tough Skin) 6 for a total DR Tough Skin of 6 * Striker (Horns; Impaling; Reach 1-2) 14 So take that Package 8 Variant Minotaur and Package 2 if you like D&D minotaurs with the Scent ability, and a random choice of third package. For the full deal, make a new package: ;Package 10 * Absolute Direction 5 * Perception +1 5 * Peripheral Vision 15 (I was looking at 3D Spatial Sense, but the bonuses are basically not-relevant in a MH game). Bruno 16:08, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :I personally hadn't created a test Vampire, but I'm 100% on board with Inhumans as a template. Outcast Angels, Lycans, Demonspawn... I'm good. And just because I personally wouldn't play a Vampire shouldn't be read as a condemnation of people who do. :As far as the mini-gun goes, I'm kinda against automatics for *anyone* except maybe Criminal or Soldier Commandos, but it's a preference not a requirement will be adjusted per player feelings. --Mark 01:33, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :: No worries about the minigun. I just had a Jesse-Ventura-From-Predator moment. :: I'm also not terribly serious about the minotaur idea, that's mostly Kevin's fault. I'm STILL tickled by the idea of a big demon with a collection of the little metal link puzzle things, and as a long-term Wt:A player and Hellboy fan I think I'm thinking Inhuman of... some kind. Until I change my mind again, which as we all know happens only slightly less often than Kevin changes his mind. :: Bruno 13:19, April 19, 2011 (UTC)